Miniature Birthday Bash
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It's Amethyst Birthday and she Meef have been shrunk by Gir. Now they have to face spiders, grocery stores, and ants to get to Gir and big again. Will they survive or will this be Amethyst's last Birthday?


-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-eighth Invader Zim story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's New Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's Grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poison Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrows, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, Final Destination Iz style, Fourth of July Speech of Doom, First Date, Opposite Day, Neurotically Nice, Sonic Siren, Romance Blooming Deception, The Candy Zombie of Horror, Zombie Squeal, Thanksgiving Turkey Surprise, Invader Zim Western, Crash Course, A Meekrob Christmas Carol, Birthday Surprise, Half Knowledge, Project Cupid, Motorcycle Mayhem, and Paranormal Pets. I don't own Invader Zim. I wish I did, but I don't. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Setting 1 Amethyst's Room

Amethyst was sleeping in her room and it was April 24 which is her birthday and mine too YEAH!

-Amethyst's Alarm Clock- **It's your Birthday your Birthday is today. Have a Happy Happy Birthday!**

-Amethyst- (She woke up with a big smile on her face.) Yes it's the best day of the year. MY BRITHDAY YEAH! And what a birthday it is going to be because I am having a party at the Anime Convention with all of my friends. WOO! (She jumped out of bed and pushed her disguise machine button. Instantly the machine went on her and then it came off to reveal her wearing a black kimono, with a white sword in a sheaf, and her hair is styled like Rukia from Bleach with her red bow still in her hair. Then she ran out of her room to go find her dad so they could get going.) Dad come on let's go. (There was no one in sight, but there was a note on her door and Amethyst grabbed it.) Hmm… what's this?

-Note- Dear Amethyst,

Went ahead to the convention center to set up the party room, because I can't trust there filthy humans with the preparations. I will send someone to pick you up.

Dad

-Amethyst- Huh I wonder who dad is going to send. Oh well as long as it is not… (Just then Gir ran up to Amethyst and hugged her and he was dressed in his doggy disguise.)

-Gir- Happy Birthday Little Master!

-Amethyst- (Gir was squishing her so she was speaking in a squished voice.) Gir…. Really Dad Really?

-Gir- Oh Little Master I is so happy to see you.

-Amethyst- Me too Gir, but if you don't let me go this may be my last Birthday.

-Gir- Oh no I sorry. (He let go of Amethyst.) I just so excited come on let's go. (He grabbed her hand and tried to leave, but she would not budge.)

-Amethyst- Wait Gir before we go you have to show me your Guidance System Bout I don't want to get lost again.

-Gir- O.k. (He took off the head of his disguise and then he showed Amethyst that his Guidance System Bout was in his head.)

-Amethyst- Good it's in there. (Gir close his head top and then put back on his disguise head.) Also Gir where are we going?

-Gir- (He talked in his duty mode voice.) The Convention Center down town.

-Amethyst- Good o.k. now we can go and hopefully nothing bad will happen.

-Gir- Don't worry Little Master I gots a good luck charm see. (He said taking out a little gun and showing it to Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- What Gir that's dad's shrink ray. He used it to shrink himself so he could travel into Dib's body. How did you get a hold of it?

-Gir- I…

-Amethyst- Never mind, just put it away we don't need that kind of luck.

-Gir- O.k. (He ran off "to go put the gun away")

-Amethyst- Silly Gir. Thank goodness I avoided that disaster now nothing can possibly go wrong. (She opened the door and Meef was at the door with a Con hat from Bleach on and a yellow shirt with a smiley face on it and yellow pants.)

-Meef- HI AMETHSYT!

-Amethyst- (She slammed the door in his face.) I spoke too soon. (Gir ran up to Amethyst ready to leave.) Hey Gir how about instead of using the door we jump out the window and run like hell. It will be fun.

-Gir- YEAH! (He ran through the window breaking the glass as he ran through the window and Amethyst opened the window and followed him.)

-Amethyst- (She started running, but Meef grabbed her kimono and he would not let go.)

-Meef- HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMETHYST! I am so happy to see you. (He pulled her into a hug.) **Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday My Love Happy Birthday to you and many more shall you have!**

-Amethyst- Let go of me Meef Beast your earth hug is killing me.

-Meef- (He let go.) Oh Amethyst you're so silly. Happy Birthday AGAIN. (He said and gave her a present.)

-Amethyst- (She opened the present thinking Meef would leave her alone after she was done opening it.)

-Meef- It's a picture of our first kiss at the restaurant you work at.

-Amethyst- (She stuck her tough out at the sight of that horrible memory.) Uw be gone with you filthy picture. (She threw it and it looked like it flew miles and miles away.)

-Meef- Oh Amethyst you dropped you're present. That's o.k. I got plenty more of them at home that I can give you after the party. Come on let's go.

-Amethyst- Wait who told you about my PARTY!

-Meef- I heard you and Paige talking about it.

-Amethyst- Shoot…

-Meef- Now come on.

-Amethyst- No way Meef look all I want to do today is go to the Anime Convention buy things, hang out with my friends, and blow out the fire on my cake.

-Gir- FIRE O.K. (He fired the shrink ray at them.)

-Amethyst- GIR NO! (She and Meef were shrunk.) AHH! I'm the size of a filthy earth bug. WHY! Gir you have to… Oh no he's gone.

-Meef- (When the two of them got shrunk Meef fainted because Gir surprised him and he just now woke up.) AH! WE'RE SMALL WE'RE SMALL WHY WHY WHY!

-Amethyst- Snap out of it Meef. (She said slapping him.)

-Meef- Thanks Amethyst I needed that. Now WHY ARE WE SMALL! WHAT HAPPENED!

-Amethyst- Ah this is a dream. Yah I knocked you out and ran off and now you're asleep.

-Meef- Oh that explains so much.

-Amethyst- Yep well I have to go find Gir so he can un-shrink me.

-Meef- You mean un-shrink us.

-Amethyst- No I mean me because I am not taking you with me I like you this small, because you are less annoying. Wait where did he go? Oh well good riddance. Now how am I going to catch up to Gir…

-Meef- Hey Amethyst look what I found. (He drove up in a red toy Jaguar car my favorite kind of car.)

-Amethyst- I don't believe it.

-Meef- Yep I thought we could catch up with Gir a lot quicker in this.

-Amethyst- We? Oh no Meef I already told you you're not coming with me.

-Meef- Oh please, Amethyst I didn't want my dreams to turn into a nightmare. PLEASE!

-Amethyst- Fine. It is your dream after all, but I'm driving. (She got in the car and shoved him into the side seat. She took out her Gir Tracker from inside her Pak.) Alright now according to my Gir Tracker Gir went this way. (She started driving then she realized that this was not the right way.) Huh this can't be right the convention is the other way. Stupid Gir he must have forgotten where he was going.

-Meef- Ah Amethyst…

-Amethyst- Shh… Meef I'm trying to figure out where Gir is headed.

-Meef- But, Amethyst we're about to hit… (They just hit the side walk that is right before the grocery store's revolving door and then their airbags came out.)

-Amethyst- Stupid air bag. Get back in there. (She tried to push her airbag back where it belongs and as she was doing that Meef got out of his seat and ran up to the grocery store door, because he saw Gir inside. He waited till someone used the door and he followed them in. Then he ran up to Gir and started yelling.)

-Meef- Gir look it's us it's…

-Amethyst- AHH! STUPID AIR BAG I'M STUCK!

-Meef- Oh no my love. (He ran up to her using the door when someone else used it again.) Here Amethyst take my hand.

-Amethyst- I'd rather die. (She said looking at his hand.)

-Meef- Oh come on Amethyst that's the last thing anybody wants.

-Amethyst- Fine, but you are not allowed to enjoy this. (She grabbed his hand and he pulled her out so hard that they went flying throw the door and into a tower of soup.)

-Meef- Yes I did it. (She hit him.) Ow…

-Amethyst- Oh come on Meef you're lucky I barely hit you and that was for knocking me into this stupid soup tower. You're so lucky they did not fall on top of us. On second thought I would have loved to see one of them fall on you. I also hit you, because are you really that stupid? Gir can't hear us from down here. We have to get to his ears and yell. LIKE THIS! (She yelled in his ears.)

-Meef- Oh you're right Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Of course I'm right. Now let me think. Hmm… how are we going to get up to Gir's ears in a hurry?

-Meef- (He started climbing up the soup can tower.)

-Amethyst- Meef what are you doing?

-Meef- I'm climbing the Soup Tower so I can jump into someone's grocery bag and ride it to Gir. Then I'll climb up to his ear and yell.

-Amethyst- Good plan I'm glad I thought of it.

-Meef- I know I read your mind.

-Amethyst- Uw you were in my mind. Gross if I could clean my mind I so would. And wait for me, because there is no way I am trusting you to get Gir's attention. (She started climbing after Meef. Then they eventually made it to the top of the tower.) Yes we made it now we just have to… (Meef started making a very annoying sound of fear.) Meef I'm going to have to hurt you if you don't shut up…

-Meef- But Amethyst SPIDER! (Sure enough there was a giant spider behind them.)

-Amethyst- AHH! (She fainted.)

-Meef- Oh no my love. Don't worry I'll defend you. (He took Amethyst's sword and tried to fight the spider, but the spider knocked him off of the tower and he fell into someone's grocery bag.)

-Amethyst- (She woke up just in time to see him fall.) Huh… Meef you coward how dare you abandon me.

-Meef- I'm sorry Amethyst I really didn't mean to. (He said as he fell into an old lady's grocery bag.)

-Amethyst- (She looked at the spider and luckily for her the sword was right beside her. She grabbed it and started attacking the spider with it.) AHH! DIE SPIDER DIE! (Just then the tower started to fall down and Amethyst fell with it right into the same grocery bag Meef was in.) AHH!

-Cashier- Clean up near register 14.

-Old Lady- (A store employee walked up to her with a mop in his hand.) I am so sorry sir I just really wanted this brand of soup.

-Employee- Don't worry about it Ma'am this happens all the time. (He started cleaning the soup mess and the lady went to register 14 so she could pay for her groceries.)

-Old Lady- What a nice man.

-Meef- (He hugged Amethyst.) Oh Amethyst I'm so proud of you, you concord your fear.

-Amethyst- (She pushed him off of her.) Uw Meef stay away from me and…

-Meef and Amethyst- AHH! (They screamed as they were poured on to the revolving cashier stand yeah I don't know what it is called.)

-Amethyst- O.k. I am getting really sick of being treated like filthy earth groceries and… (Just then another lady started pouring apples near Amethyst the two ladies were obviously together.) AHH APPLE ATTACK RUN! (She tried to run away from the apples, but the revolving cashier stand she was standing on started moving and the apples were in front of her so she was getting nowhere. She was trapped.) No I'm not getting anywhere. AHH!

-Meef- Amethyst why are you scared of apples they're good for you.

-Amethyst- Not me I'm allergic.

-Meef- Don't worry I'll get the button. (He ran over to the button and pushed the button and the machine stopped he is strong.)

-Amethyst- Shoo… (She was so relieved she fell on her back.)

-Cashier- Here you go little puppy. (He said giving Gir the suck monkey he paid for. Yes Gir was at the same register Amethyst and Meef were on.)

-Gir- YEAH!

-Amethyst- Gir wait. (She said realizing that Gir was right there and leaving fast.)

-Cashier- O.k. now Ma'ams it is your turn.

-Amethyst- Oh no… (The machine started again and Amethyst tried to run away, but she tripped and she ended up bumping into the apples or so she thought actually when she tripped and fainted Meef ran to her aid and picked her up. Then he ran to the end of the register and slid down the side. Soon the two of them were back on the floor.) Did I explode?

-Meef- No I saved you.

-Amethyst- AHH WHO SAID YOU COULD TOUCH ME! (She said getting out of his grip. Then she saw that Gir was walking out the door.) Oh no Gir. Come on we have to catch up with him. Quick to the car! (They ran to the car and Amethyst droved after Gir. Then she stopped right in front of some very tall grass.) Oh no the only way we can get to Gir is through that tall grass.

-Meef- Don't worry Amethyst I bet this car is an all terrain vehicle.

-Amethyst- (She drove through the grass hoping Meef was right for once. He was not right, because as soon as they drove through the grass the car got grass on its wheels and it stopped in its tracks.) All terrain my butt.

-Meef- (He laughed awkwardly) I guess we will have to walk. (They got out of the car and started to walk after Gir. Which was not an easy task considering how small they were.)

-Amethyst- This is just great Meef. We'll never catch up to him now. This is all you're fault and I can't wait to ditch you and… (They pulled some grass to the side and saw a bunch of ants dancing to an abandoned radio.)

-Meef- Cool an Ant Dance Party. (He grabbed her hand and forced her into a dance.)

-Amethyst- No!

-Radio- **Hey ****I was always the crazy one  
I broke into the stadium  
And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line  
You were always the perfect one  
And the valadictorian so  
Under your number I wrote "call for a good time"**

I only wanted to catch your attention  
But you overlooked me somehow  
Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention  
And I played my guitar too loud.

(Meef danced with Amethyst and she tried to get out of his grip, but every time she did he was right there behind her and before she knew it they were dancing again.)  
**  
How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,**  
**Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin here today?  
I couldnt make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?  
**

(Meef dipped Amethyst and he spun her around like a real dancer and she was getting really dizzy.)

**When I took off to Tennessee  
I heard that you made fun of me  
Never imagined I'd make it this far  
Then you married into money girl  
Aint it a cruel and funny world?  
He took your dreams and tore them apart.**

**He never comes home  
And youre always alone  
And your kids hear you cryin down the hall  
Alarm clock starts ringin  
Who could that be singin  
Its me baby, with your wake up call!**

(Then Meef spun Amethyst so much that she spun out of control into the radio turning it off and making her disguise fall off.)

-Ants- Huh…

-Amethyst- What… (She felt her head and realized that her antennas were showing and she saw her contacts on the ground.) Oh no…

-Meef- Wow Amethyst if I did not know that this was a dream I would believe Dib was right about you being an alien.

-Amethyst- Yah well good thing this is just a dream now come on. (They tried to leave, but the ants would not let them and they put a tiny crown on Amethyst's head and started to bow before her.) Hey. What's with these ants?

-Meef- I think they think you're their queen.

-Amethyst- Well I'm not. (She was about to throw their crown away, but Meef stopped her.)

-Meef- Wait Amethyst we can use this. Listen up ants your queen needs to catch up with that Green Dog. (He said pointing to Gir.) Can you help her? (The ants nodded and they whistled and some butterflies flew up to Amethyst and Meef.)

-Amethyst- Butterflies cool. Thanks Earth Ants. (She and Meef got on their Butterflies and they made them fly.) Bye and keep this because I'm not your queen. (She threw the crown to the ground and it hit the radio button and turned it back on.

-Radio- **How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin here today?  
I couldnt make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now? YEAH!  
**

**How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin here today?  
I couldnt make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?**

**Tell me baby...  
I will preach on... **

-Amethyst- Good thing I keep extra contacts and disguise watches in my Pak. (She put her new disguise on and they flew on.)

-Meef- WEEE! This is so cool. Look Amethyst there's Gir. (He said pointing to Gir who was right in front of them.)

-Amethyst- Finally. (She flew her butterfly up to Gir. Then she jumped off of her butterfly and onto Gir. She started climbing up to Gir's pocket where the ray gun was.) I got it. (She tried to pull it out of Gir's pocket then Gir started to laugh, because Amethyst was tickling him and because he was moving around Amethyst and the ray gun fell to the ground.) AHH!

-Meef- No! (He flew his butterfly to the ground got off and ran right under Amethyst. She landed right on top of him and he fainted with her on top of him.)

-Amethyst- Oh come on Meef I am not that heave. Meef Beast? Hmm… He's out cold. Yes…

-Gir- Hi Little Master you is so tiny. (Yep Gir saw them.)

-Amethyst- Don't remind me. Gir quick make me big again. (She said and Gir could hear her, because he put his ear to her before she said anything.)

-Gir- Okie-dokie (He fired the ray gun and Amethyst and Meef returned to normal size.)

-Amethyst- YES I'M NORMAL SIZE AGAIN WOO!

-Meef- (He woke up.) Amethyst I just had the weirdest dream about us.

-Amethyst- That's great Meef Beast now be gone with you I have a party to get to.

-Meef- Wait Amethyst can I come with you please?

-Amethyst- (She was about to knock him out and run away, but then she remembered all the times he saved her life today and she decided to be nice to him.) Fine I know I am going to regret this later, but Meef you can come with me to my Birthday Party.

-Meef- YEAH! (He grabbed her hand and led her to the convention with Gir running close behind.)

Setting 2 The Convention Center

Amethyst, Gir, and Meef arrived at the Convention Center and everybody was so happy to see the Birthday girl finally arrive to her own party.

-Zim- Amethyst where have you been?

-Amethyst- Sorry I got delayed by an annoying Meef Beast. But, I'm here now and ready to celebrate.

-Meef- Me too.

-Zim- What is he doing here?

-Amethyst- I don't want to get talk about it. Let's just party.

-Paige- Amethyst is right. On with the celebration. (Everybody in the party room started to sing and Julie brought an Irken cake with some candles on it. I know Amethyst is only two or one years old, but there are some humans at this party that don't know their secret so they had to put more candles on the cake.)

-Everybody- **Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Amethyst. Happy Birthday to you and many more shall you have.** (She made a wish and blew out the candles.) YEAH! (The party began and Amethyst opened her presents and everybody really enjoyed eating the cake. Then they all bought some stuff at the convention and Zim pulled Amethyst to the side, because he needed to talk to her.)

-Zim- Amethyst I need to talk to you.

-Amethyst- What's wrong Dad? (She was able to call Zim dad, because there were no humans around in hear her.)

-Zim- Nothing is wrong I just need to tell you something. Normally Irkens don't celebrate their birthdays. Even I the great Zim have never celebrated my birthday and that is definitely a day worth celebrating. But, you really wanted to have this party and celebrate your birthday. And as much as I hate to admit it the Dib Stink is right the day of your birth is really worth celebrating. Amethyst you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and even though we fight sometimes I want you to know how much I love you, and I know some day you will be a great Wisest. Because, you are really smart, wonderful, and mine and Crystal's daughter and I bet if she were here right now she would be so proud of you. I know I am. So today we are celebrating your Birthday, but we are also celebrating the best day of our lives. The day you came into my life and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you Amethyst.

-Amethyst- I love you too Dad. (They hugged each other.)

The End.

-Me- Well I hope you all enjoy this episode. I will be posting some pictures that are scenes from this episode later. I don't know what those pictures will be maybe a picture of the Ant Dance Party and a cover. I am not sure. Also today is my birthday which is why I posted this birthday episode today. I am so happy and I really enjoyed receiving all of my gifts. I will be posting a journal on Deviantart about my Birthday. I hope you all will read it and comment on it and on this story as well. Also my next episode is going to be a rewrite of my story Paranormal Pests. Anyway until then send me plenty of reviews and I leave you all with these very true words I LOVE BEING 22 AND ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER.


End file.
